Harmony
by kaorinin
Summary: "All the noises join to make harmony."/Fandom: Zankyou no Terror/I undoubtedly ship HisaLisa till the end of story no matter what will happen.


**Disclaimer**: Zankyou no Terror, anime produced by MAPPA, directed by Shinichiro Watanabe. All italic words are from Is - Yoko Kanno ft Pop etc. Kata-kata Pengabul Permohonan terinspirasi dari TFIOS-nya John Green. Well, I own nothing.

...cerita ini pernah di post di salah satu site lainnya, karena waktu itu di rumah saya ffn di-block oleh modem xxx, taunya setelah di kosan dan iseng pake modem lain, eh ternyata bisa. Ya udah di-post ulang 8D

* * *

**HARMONY**

written by **kaorinin**

* * *

"Karena sampai kapanpun, kau bukanlah bagian dari kami."

Twelve mengingat-ingat lagi perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia jarang menggunakan nada rendah ketika berbicara pada sekitar. Dengan Nine pun hanya jika membahas misi-misi yang mereka rencanakan, selebihnya, Twelve tidak pernah terdengar semenakutkan itu ketika berbicara.

Menakutkan? Ia tidak pernah tahu reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya—karena memang ia tidak pernah berinteraksi banyak dengan mereka. Tapi ketika melihat ekspresi gadis itu...

"...hancur..."

Twelve beringsut dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang seperti erangan itu muncul dari sosok yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya.

Twelve menoleh ke luar kamar. Nine mungkin sudah tidur. Atau ia tidak mendengar suara tadi. Atau mungkin juga ia mendengar tapi tidak peduli. Twelve mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya.

Wajahnya penuh keringat, poninya terjuntai basah. Bibirnya sesekali terbuka, seperti ingin bicara, tapi yang keluar dari hanyalah desahan pelan dan udara napas. Ia tampak letih. Twelve menyentuh dahinya, suhu tubuhnya tidak turun juga meski ia sudah berkeringat seperti itu. Twelve mengingat lagi percakapan mereka sebelum mereka ke sini. Gadis itu kabur dari rumahnya dan berharap ada yang membawanya pergi.

Twelve tertawa, ia selalu tertawa jika mengingat permintaan bodoh itu. Gadis itu bepikir dunia ini hanyalah Pengabul Permohonan. Ia tidak pernah tahu sekejam apa dunia ini jika sudah mengalami yang pernah dialaminya.

Rahang Twelve mengeras. Tidak biasanya ia menjadi serapuh Nine ketika mengingat fragmen masa lalunya. Tapi sungguh, rasanya Twelve begitu ingin tertawa keras-keras ketika mendengar gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan begitu polos... begitu mudah. Begitu penuh harap.

Tapi alasan itulah yang menyebabkan Twelve mengemudikan motornya kencang-kencang, membawa gadis itu pergi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Menjadikan dunia Pengabul Permohonan seperti yang diharapkannya.

Awalnya Twelve masih ragu untuk membawanya ke sini, apalagi dengan Nine yang dari awal sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan gadis itu. Tapi ketika gadis itu tertawa, ada sebagian dari Twelve yang ingin ikut menikmatinya. Maka ia biarkan saja. Ia biarkan gadis itu memercayai dunia Pengabul Permohonan di hadapannya, tapi tidak di hadapan Twelve.

.

.

.

_Love and hate together, they can make harmony._

Lisa bisa merasakannya. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hisami dan Arata. Mereka bagaikan koin yang memiliki dua sisi berbeda.

Lisa tahu. Ketika ia pertama kali melihat senyum Hisami. Hangat seperti matahari. Tapi ketika melihat ke dalam mata Arata, dingin menusuk. Seperti serpihan salju di musim dingin. Lisa tidak mengerti tapi ia rasa bisa memahami. Mereka bagaikan dua sisi magnet yang berlawanan tapi terus saja saling terkait. Mereka berbeda, tapi menyatu. Ada sesuatu yang menyatukan mereka.

Tapi Lisa tidak begitu ambil pusing. Ia bukan tipe yang bisa memusingkan perkara orang lain ketika masih ada masalah yang menimpa dirinya. _Bullying, crazy mother_...

Ia merasa bersalah ketika menyebut ibunya sudah gila. Tapi siapa yang tidak berpendapat demikian jika setiap saat ponselnya terus-menerus bergetar dengan panggilan atau pesan dari ibunya di rumah?

Ia sudah sangat muak. Bau busuk toilet tiap kali ia memakan bekal makan siangnya, lemparan-lemparan kertas ketika kelas kosong, sandungan-sandungan kecil tapi mampu membuat bibirnya terjerembab dan mengeluarkan darah.

Jika hidup bisa dengan adilnya menimpakan ketidakadilan, apakah mungkin di luar sana terdapat orang yang berjuang menciptakan _harmoni_ di tengah ketidakadilan tersebut?

Dan ia menemukan jawabannya. Ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hisami di tangga darurat, ketika ia berlari-lari membawa boneka kecil di tangannya, ketika ia akhirnya—untuk pertama kalinya—mengeluarkan keberaniannya dan melompat ke arah Hisami yang sudah siap menangkapnya.

Hisami tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

_This hole in my heart is proof of life..._

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan menjadi bagian dari kami?"

Hisami bertanya—atau menyatakan—dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Tapi nada suaranya kembali rendah dan tatapan matanya menusuk seperti es.

Lisa hanya mengangguk, ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, tangannya memeluk erat-erat bungkusan plastik—yang ia tidak tahu isinya apa, tapi ia yakin bisa meledakkan seluruh kota—di dadanya. Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan senyumnya, meski bibirnya sudah bergetar ingin menarik garis lengkung panjang di antara pipinya.

Hisami masih tersenyum, matanya lekat menatap wajah Lisa. Perlahan jemarinya terulur menyentuh helai rambut Lisa, menyentuh pelan anak poninya.

"_All the noises join to make harmony_."

Dan Lisa tahu, di tengah ketidakadilan yang terjadi, ia harus tetap membuat hidupnya dalam sebuah harmoni. Mungkin Hisami dan Arata adalah contoh dari sekian orang-orang yang memperjuangkan harmoni. Lisa juga ingin sebuah harmoni. Dan ia memilih untuk memulai harmoninya bersama mereka.

Lisa pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

**END.**


End file.
